Wing Of Destiny
by Silvermoon quills
Summary: This is a story about a special girl named Kesia, found as new born abandoned and then save from the snow storm, but the last of her kind. At a very young age, she lived with her adopted family and even then in a world where there other beyond their world. Her life is about to get more complacated as she discoveres a secret who she is and how important she is
1. chapter 1

Chapter one: The escape

 _Once upon a time, there was a girl raised by loving family and Her lips are as pink as pink rose, her hair shines white as moonlight, her skin is white as snow,". One day, the child snuck past her father at the gate and slipped out of the castle for the very first time. No matter how far she went, however, outside the castle there was only an endless world as black as pitch. Before she knew it, the child ended up unable to either escape the world, or return to the castle. In that kingdom, the inside of the castle was the entire world._

The Sky was pitch-black, only the full moon and the twinkling of the stars could be seen through an occasional drifting cloud with snow falling. The night-darkened snow forest was empty save for the wind. The sky, however, was filled with thousands and thousands of stars. One of those stars seemed to glow brighter than all the rest, and then it slid through the sky, falling.

The women had already known that tonight there would be falling stars. On each star dwelled a world. Stars falling meant the worlds were changing. She closed her eyes letting a single tear trickle down her cheek; She looked back to see if her followers were in sight, the forest was to dark to see anything She slowed down and glanced back. When she was sure her follower wasn't following her, she began to walk. she decided to head to the forest. while she were on her way safe, the women felt strange. suddenly, the women felt strange. suddenly, a tall black coat man stood in front of her. "You!" yelled the old man. the coat man was the one that killed the guard. the coat man name was never revele. he seem to know that the women was holding a bundle. he had a strange feeling that child would destroy his plans in the future. he knew that when he saw women and the bundle sent far together. "you're have a special child with you,''said mystery man. "how lucky you are but unfortunately that child will ruin my plan so the only way to do that is to destroy both of you." the women was scared. She grab her staff for protectively. mystery man. summoned his keyblade. But women ran in the forest "STOP!" the male yelled and he quickly try pounced on the women and the women quickly ran. she just kept on running and running. she was worried about the bundle. suddenly the women was stop by another stranger. he was wearing a mask. "this is the end for you,''he said in an evil voice. the women was scared but she was going to protect this child. "Get out of my way! "She use her staff and hit the masked boy's keyblade. She quickly got her chance to escape. She returned into forest and after attacked the masked boy. The female ran furhter away until she couldn't found a place to hide. Cloud falling snow began a snow storm. The forest was silent except for the sound of foots thundering the ground. A blue glowing women wearing a purple hooded cape; ran through the forest. Her sky blue hair blew in the wind with strains of her mane showing from under her hood. She carried a basket in her hand, a pink silk cloth laid tucked inside. her breathing became heavy from her long run. She glanced behind her worriedly. She already knew someone was following her, she could hear the sounds of thundering foots. She knew they were close behind even though she didn't know who they were. Women continued to run leaving her rivial far behind. She slowed down and glanced back. When she was sure her follower wasn't following her, she began to walk. Dark the sky was.

"I better find a place to hide for a while," women muttered.

She run around the forest looking for a place that would hide the bundle. She looked in holes and between large rocks but there was simply no place to hide. She looked down at the basket she carried in her hand. What would she do with the basket? She couldn't go back and she didn't know where she was or where to go. Fear and worriey slowly began to creep up inside her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted something behind two trees. She stopped in the tree at the edge of the frozen lake; in the forest below were lots of snow but only one tree still had a hole from the storm; She closed her eyes letting a single tear trickle down her cheek; she knew what she had to do. She looked back to see if her followers were in sight, the forest was to dark to see anything with the storm. She rushed out of the storm and ran down the hill, through several tree and jumping over log. When she reached the tree by lake Women turned to check it out, she walked around the two trees and found a cave on the side of the lake. She walked in and found the cave had lots of room. She carefully set bundle on the ground, then she laid on the ground by the entrance, keeping watch for anyone that walks by. she put the basket on the snow floor she quickly switched out the bundle and blanket between leave one of the other blanket inside of the basket and smiled but she felt to sad for smiled for long. She lowered her head and lightly nuzzled the silk cloth. A tear fell from her cheek to the blanket The young vixen last work please forgive me little one, she was now grateful that she could access her magic without light, for the follower was sure to notice her if she tried it behind her back. She breathed heavily on the bundle, to give bundle the contagious unknown spell. Knowing she didn't have time to waste She gently set the bundle on a soft snow bank, she stood on her hind legs and left the exit door. She looked at the bundle one last time and then ran. She quickly left the tree and ran into the forest.

When she heard how quiet the forest was she got worried, the thundering foot beats were gone. At first she thought she had lost her followers but when she saw them to the side of her staring at her she gasped fearfully. There stood dark figure

She stopped suddenly knowing they had found her. She knew there wasn't anyway of escaping them.

"Did you really think you could get away?" now be a good girl handle over the basket The Man asked.

"You can't hide from us no mater where you go," added the another human he was wearing a mask he said in an evil voice.

The mask boy Disappears in a portal and reappeared behind her, surprising her. She knew she couldn't get away but a battle she had to try. She dash through the forest while revealing her tail from under her Cloak. After her returned and she attacked the masked boy. She looked at mask boy, admonishing herself upon seeing his perfectly composed expression, and moved set to face him. He stood facing her in the same way. She and mask boy flew at each other, Keyblades and staff in hand. until her battle was still busy fighting the masked boy. Sparks flew.

The shock of impact rattled right to their fingertips.

It's been a long time since I've felt mask boy and his master go all out, thought female. The thought that maybe she really was no match for their power flitted across her mind. What am I? Is it power? Or is it lots of things?

Female drew back for a second, catching her breath. Mask boy immediately closed the gap. Their Keyblades and staff clashed again, and sparks flew.

I don't want to lose. I can't let myself lose.

He struck female Staff with all his might. Distance opened between them again. finally the masked boy caught the angry girl and he threw her onto a giant rock. the girl tried to stand but she was injured. The Man approched the basket. Man looked in the basket taking out the blankets, "I don't see the child."

"Nothing?" Mask boy whispered, so where the child.

"Nothing, just a bunch of blankets," man put the blankets back in the basket, you know what to do. the masked boy approched her. "This is the end for you,"he said in his evil voice. he raised his keyblade above the injured girl. She looked sadly at it and finally she burst into tears. "NOOOOOOOO!"she cried. and...and... many hours had passed. the bundle was still hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: under the stars

Five year later...

A little girl stared up at her ceiling in a trance. Striking blue eyes blinked out from under fairly long sliver white hair.

I have to hurry up. But no matter how hard I try to make it happen, I just can't sleep. There are too many thoughts floating in and out of my head. Tomorrow is the Mark of Mastery Exam.

The girl herself wasn't taking that exam, though. Her two important friends were.

Keyblade Master—was a title earned by worthy warriors who wielded the Keyblade.

Kesia sat up in bed, and heaved a sigh.

She and her three friends were working hard to become Keyblade Masters, training every day. They were both older than Ventus or Kesia, and Ven held no ill will concerning the fact that his two friends, who had been training for a very long time, were getting to take the exam before him. She did feel some sort of vague foreboding, however.

I'm worried. Why, I have no idea. There's no way my two friends Terra and Aqua will fail the exam. Even so, I can't shake this feeling.

Just then, something glittered outside her window.

"A shooting star!" Kesia yelled out.

A little girl ran down a long stretch of stairs out of the castle. A meteor shower was going on when she happened to wake up from her nightmare. She wanted to see it and headed out. Her long light pure sliver hair two strands of her hair were in braids'. Her ocean eyes a lit with delight. She still hide in brush towards the summit and soon stopped as she waited until if her siblings were coming. She was not related to them by blood but she thought of them as her sister and two brother. And her brother and sister thought of her as their special little sister. They were a family. She smiled as she crept slowly and decided to tackle one of them.

Ven stared up at the sky, face practically glued to the windowpane. Shooting star after shooting star was streaking across the sky. He wanted to see them closer up.

I feel like I've seen this before...

Stars everywhere—and shooting stars.

"The starry sky was just like this... that time..."

I feel it, somehow. But I don't know why. This sensation, just like I'm being swallowed up by the night sky. It's...

Ven stared up at the sky, face practically glued to the windowpane. Shooting star after shooting star was streaking across the sky. He wanted to see them closer up.

I feel like I've seen this before...

Ven flew from the room and down the stairs into the garden, to stare up at the sky. He could see the stars falling between the shapes of distant mountains, but he didn't have a very good view from here.

Ven broke into a run again. He wanted to see them from even closer. Maybe he could see them even better if he went somewhere closer to the sky. He ran up an incline that led to the top of a mountain, panting for breath. The night air was a little chilly.

"Wuhh...uh," Ventus sighed in relief, having reached the top of the slope.

Both arms thrown up to the sky, as if trying to grab the stars, Ven flopped backwards onto the grass. The starry sky filled his entire vision, and soon enough he felt as though he were drifting through it.

Stars everywhere—and shooting stars.

I feel it, somehow. But I don't know why. This sensation, just like I'm being swallowed up by the night sky. It's...

Aqua closed her eyes. Her short-cut blue hair cast shadows on her cheeks. Even after training had ended, today Aqua had stayed right here swinging her Keyblade. She was at the place halfway up a mountain on the edges of the world, where everyone always had their lessons together. Even after the sun had gone down she'd continued to work hard and train.

Becoming a Keyblade Master means having one's heart tested. But my heart is shaking so hard. There's no way I'm worthy of becoming a Master, surely.

Aqua's hands stilled, and she sat down on a large rock. Then, she took some glittering pendants from her pocket. They were prettily-shaped charms; four of them, all different colours. One for herself, one for Terra, and one for Ven, one for Kesia. Matching charms.

When did I hear that legend, I wonder? The thing is, I trusted in that legend and made those charms because I feel worried. Unbearably worried.

She looked up and saw—shooting stars falling down.

"How pretty," Aqua heard herself murmur, and she hugged her knees. Star after star went streaking past. It's okay. It's just because I'm stressing out over the exam.

Just then Aqua turned, sensing a presence behind her. Ven was running up the slope that led to the mountaintop. He's chasing after the shooting stars, for sure.

Aqua stood up with a gentle smile. Putting the charms back into her pocket, she headed up the mountain after Ven at a leisurely pace.

Reaching the top of the slope, she found a whole sky full of stars and, spreadeagled on the grass asleep, Ven.

Aqua stole a look at Ven's sleeping face. Did it only take him an instant to fall asleep like that? That sleeping face reminds me of when Ven first got here. We were awfully worried because he wasn't waking up.

Just then, Ven suddenly opened his eyes.

"Argh!" he yelled, sitting up, and Aqua accidentally burst out laughing. "Don't scare me like that, Aqua."

"You scared yourself, Ven. You know, you'll catch cold if you go sleeping in a place like this."

Ven scratched his head self-consciously, and then he looked up at the sky again.

"It must have been... a dream. I thought I'd seen a starry sky like the one tonight somewhere else before."

Somewhere else? A shred of worry flitted through Aqua's heart. She was once again reminded of how Ven had been when he had first come. Ven's definitely not from around here. But where he came from his something Terra and I both don't know. Even Ven doesn't know—well, I guess we were told he lost all his memories from before he came.

Aqua smiled, trying to smooth it over. "We've always been together though, right," she said, patting Ven's head.

Ven nodded. "Yeah... you're right." He looked down for a moment, before throwing himself to his feet. Then, eyes on the sky, he walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Aqua walked over to be beside him.

"Hey, Aqua," Ven said, still looking up at the sky. Aqua sat down next to Ven and looked over at him. "What are stars? What is light?" he asked, gaze fixed on the starry sky.

Stars... light... and darkness.

It was a difficult question. "Umm," Aqua replied, choosing her words. "Stars are..."

"Each and every star is a world," came a low, clear voice from behind them, taking control as Aqua wavered over how to answer.


End file.
